Algemas
by May31
Summary: Algemas são muito úteis."


**Fanfic por May31**

Título: Algemas

Gênero: Yaoi,Lemon.

Fandom: the gazettE x -miyavi-

Sinopse: "Quando Kai resolve ser um uke mais participativo..."

-miyavi- POV

Eu estava dormindo até pouco tempo,e quando acordo,me vejo algemado à cama. Primeiro,tento não me desesperar e nem mesmo pensar que meu namorado é um mániaco psicopáta,ou algo do gênero,depois,olho em volta e vejo as luzes bem fraquinhas,e em terceiro... procuro Kai em qualquer lugar daquele quarto.

- Kai? Kai-chan? - Chamei seu nome,e queria,sinceramente,que ele me responde e logo.

- Miyavi-kun! Que bom que acordou! - Ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios,sua face era angelical e ao mesmo tempo um pouco ameaçadora.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu... eu te prendi... - O tom de voz era de um inocente que enganaria qualquer um que ouvisse,mas não a mim. Conheço-o melhor do que qualquer um que já conheci.

- É? Mesmo? Eu ainda não havia percebido. - Irônico?

- Não seja mal,Myv-kun... quem está no controle de tudo agora sou eu,tudo que falar poderá ser usado contra você... - Um sorriso completamente malicioso brota em seus lábios rosados,tão tentadores.

- Estou morrendo de medo,você não teria coragem de tocar um dedo sequer em mim... se é que me entende. Ele está se referindo à ser uke de Kai.

- Sei que sabe muito bem disso... mas eu nunca disse que tocaria você de forma diferente... disse? - Se aproximou da cama,usava uma camiseta regata,calças largas pretas,estava normal. Apenas queria algo diferente em nossa transa.

- Você é louco. Pensava que meu Kai-chan era uma pessoa totalmente inocente,vejo que estava completamente enganado. - Sorria malicioso para aquele moreninho que gostava tanto de me provocar,depois de se aproximar bastante,fez questão de sentar em meu colo,passando as mãos pelas laterais de meu corpo até chegar a barra de minha camisa,a puxa para cima,levou os lábios até meu pescoço,beijando-o,depois foi descendo os beijos,alcançando então um de meus mamilos,fechei um de meus olhos ao sentir mordiscar,sugar e puxar com seus dentes. Subitamente pára de fazer aquilo que eu tanto apreciava no momento.

- Está gostoso? - Riu baixinho.

- Você nem começou... - Falei no mesmo tom malicioso que ele.

- Eu sei,planejo isso há bastante tempo,sabia,Myv-kun? - Me beijou o pescoço novamente,levando os lábios até minha bochecha,logo mordeu meu piercing labial,o puxando,para depois tomar meus lábios num beijo um tanto afoito. Queria abraçá-lo,jogá-lo na cama e fazê-lo meu novamente. Mas não,as malditas algemas me prendendo à cama,correspondia ao beijo da mesma maneira que o moreninho,este usava as mãos em meu corpo,minha camiseta atrás de minha cabeça,não daria para tirá-la,apenas para não cair novamente,ele passou a mão de meu ombro até minha barriga,sempre deslizando,até chegar no cós de minha calça,adentrou com sua mão lá,apertando meu membro,me acariciando.

- Hm... Kai... - O peito subia e descia várias vezes por estar com a respiração descompassada,ele mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha,e logo afastou um pouco o rosto do meu para poder me observar,a coloração de seu rosto era avermelhada,seus olhos semicerrados e a boca avermelhada entreaberta,tão tentador... mas estava completamente sem controle da situação,só ele podia me tocar... e eu não fazia nada além de gemer.

- Nani,Myv-kun? - Sorria docemente,perdendo aquele ar tão sexy... mas não totalmente. Passou a língua vagarosamente por seus lábios,os umidecendo,suspirei alto,ele aproximou seu rosto do meu novamente,sugando meus lábios e logo os tomando num beijo novamente,desta vez mais lento e sensual. Separou os lábios dos meus de repente,mordendo meu pescoço,passando para meu tórax,descendo... descendo o próprio corpo,a essa altura sua mão já não estava mais dentro de minhas calças me estimulando,e sim,finalmente me libertando daquela roupa tão incomoda naquele momento.

- O que quer que eu faça agora... hm,Miyavi? - Olhava meu membro pulsar com desejo,mordendo o próprio lábio inferior.

- Você sabe o que quero,mas parece que você quer mais ainda... - Eu rebati,sabia que mesmo ele tendo controle da situação,não me obrigaria a implorar,não estava ápito a fazê-lo,estava tão necessitado quanto eu.

Envolveu totalmente meu membro com sua boca,era quentinha e úmida,fechei os olhos e deixei a cabeça pender para trás,um longo e lânguido gemido escapando por meus lábios.

- Isso... - Queria tocar-lhe os cabelos,mas não seria possível graças as malditas algemas. Droga! Como estavam me incomodando... bom,até pouco tempo não estavam me incomodando tanto assim...

Comecei a insinuar meu quadril contra sua boca,ainda mais,já que não podia empurrá-lo,ajudaria em seu trabalho fazendo aqueles movimentos com meu quadril.

De repente Kai parou de me chupar... um gemido de reprovação deixando minha garganta. Mas logo sorri ao ver ele tirar sua camiseta branca que começava a grudar em seu corpo por causa do suor. Realmente estava começando a ficar tudo muito quente ali naquele quarto. Fiquei alguns segundos admirando-o apenas,mas depois segui sua mão até o cós de sua própria calça... hm.. finalmente... ele tira suas roupas,por completo. Eu estava louco para tê-lo para mim,mas me surpreendi ao vê-lo deitar o tronco na cama e o resto do corpo um pouco suspenso, quem já viu Sensitive Pornographic pode imaginar o "Usagi" lá... deitando-se e chamando sua bábá ;D vi-o chupar dois dedos demoradamente deixando-os bastante umidecidos,senti arrepios percorrerem todo meu corpo com aquela cena... ele tão indefeso à minha frente,hm... calma Miyavi... mas... foi demais ver ele introduzir os dois dedos em si de uma vez,sua expressão mudando de acordo com os próprios movimentos dos dedos,ora num vai e vem,ora apenas circulando,gemia alto,eu não estava me aguentando mais... era muita tortura para apenas um dia só.

- Kai... Kai... assim eu não vou aguentar e vou acabar... - Não terminei a frase,Kai havia retirado seus dedos de seu interior e engatinhado até mim,novamente,suspendeu um pouco o próprio corpo e sentou-se sobre meu membro ereto. Ahhh... que sensação gostosa...

- Kai-chan... - Gemi seu nome assim como ouvi-o gemer o meu baixinho,sua expressão de dor logo mudava ao se acostumar com o volume dentro de si,começou a se movimentar sozinho,num sobe e desce gostoso que estava me enlouquecendo.

- Ahh... Miyavi... Miy... - Os gemidos do baterista começavam a aumentar gradativamente,usava as mãos para apoiar-se em meus ombros para conseguir se movimentar direito.

- Me... solta logo... - Eu falei baixo,sabia que ele queria toques meus... ele estava começando a sentir necessidade,tanto quanto eu querer tocar ele.

Parou de se movimentar,ambos gememos com aquilo,ele saiu de cima de mim,gemi em reprovação,pegou uma pequena chavinha e me libertou daquelas malditas algemas.

- Agora... de quatro... - Mandei,o controle era meu agora. Sem mais delongas... Kai vira-se de costa e se posta de quatro à minha frente,do jeito que tanto gosto. Me ajoelhei atrás dele,separei um pouco suas nádegas e comecei a lamber o local,as mãos do pequeno Kai apertavam os lençois com mais força que nunca. Introduzi minha língua -atrevida- em sua entrada,os gemidos do pequeno ainda mais altos.

- Você quer? Eu sei que quer,Kai-chan... - Provocava com estimulos e palavras,acariciei seu membro por pouco tempo,sem tempo para joguinhos...

- Eu... eu quero.. muito,Miyavi-kun... dentro de mim.. agora... - Ele tentava olhar-me virando um pouco o rosto,mas queria mantes os olhos fechados por tantas sensações estarem percorrendo de uma vez só seu corpo todo.

Não falei mais nada,apenas parei de provocá-lo com qualquer outro toque... fui direto ao que realmente queriámos,de uma vez só o penetrei,um alto gemido - mais parecia um grito - ecooa por todo quarto.

- Kai-chan... tão apertadinho... - Rebolei dentro dele,aquilo o enloquecia quase tanto quanto a mim mesmo.

Comecei a estocá-lo sem piedade,seus gemidos me estimulavam demais para perder a oportunidade de tê-lo daquela forma,quase agressiva,queria encontrar seu ponto fraco logo.

- Ahhh!! Miyavi! - Acho que encontrei... o alto grito de Kai-chan fora que bastara para eu saber que era ali seu ponto fraco,rebolei mais dentro daquele corpo que tanto amava,e estoquei mais forte,saindo quase que completamente de dentro dele e voltando para dentro com tudo. Os gemidos de Kai não podiam mais se chamados de gemidos,sim de gritos. Longos... longos gritos.

Sentia minha visão ficar nublada de tanto prazer que sentia,eu iria chegar ao meu máximo... não estava mais aguentando...

- Kai-chan... eu... - Minhas mãos que estavam em sua cintura,apertando-a firmemente,ficavam ainda mais os dedos em sua pele branquinha,com certeza deixaria marcas. Não consegui terminar o que ia dizer,acabei chegando ao meu ápice,deixando todo aquele líquido preencher meu namorado.

- E-eu... Mi-yavi... te amo... - O estado de Kai não era muito diferente do meu,havia acabado de chegar ao seu máximo também,estava tão vermelho,sai de dentro dele.

- Algemas incomodam às vezes...

- Mas são úteis.

Eu tive que concordar com ele.


End file.
